1. Field of the Application
The application generally relates to a touch module and an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a touch module and an electronic apparatus having a virtual bottom.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic apparatus with touch sensing functions (e.g., a smart phone or a tablet computer) may compose a virtual bottom by disposing an icon next to a display region and a touch panel at the back. Accordingly, when a user touches the icon, a corresponding region on the touch panel can be driven to generate a touching signal. To make the icon easily identified, a light-emitting element can be disposed on an additional printed circuit board (PCB) or on a flexible printed circuit board (FPC), so that light emitted by the light-emitting element can be guided to the icon by utilizing a light guide film. However, as screen sized and speaker box volume increased continuously, there can be no additional space available in the electronic apparatus for disposing the light-emitting element on the printed circuit board or the flexible printed circuit board.